Simon Leroy (Second Chances)
Name: Simon Leroy Gender: Male Age: 17 School: P.J. Hobbs Senior High School Hobbies and Interests: '''Swim team, graphic design, Harry Potter, reading, music, baking '''Appearance: Simon is 5'6 feet tall and he weights around 136 pounds. Simon has a head of curly dark brown hair that reaches below his ears and it often hangs over his face if he can't keep it tamed. He has brown eyes and he has pale freckled skin. He has a childlike face with thin lips and a small nose and he has a rounded face with a slightly prominent chin and plumb cheeks. Due to his swimming, he has quite a bit of muscle. Simon is normally seen wearing buttoned-up shirts that have tank tops underneath them and dark-colored jeans. He wears brown shoes and white socks. On occasions if it is necessary, he will dress up formally for those events. On the day of the abduction he was wearing a dark red buttoned-up shirt with a dark blue tank top that is hidden underneath his shirt and dark brown jeans. He was also wearing a fedora as he had wanted to bring it along with him. Biography: Simon Leroy was born as an only child in Denton. His father was a computer software repairman and his mother worked as a nurse in a local hospital. Simon has lived a very original, normal life with his parents. His parents would try to educate him and they would make sure that he would read to learn more in his life. They wanted him to grow up as a very intelligent person and they both taught him everything that they knew. Despite his attitude, he will go to his parents for help when he needs it. At Simon's home, the radio was always on and this lead Simon into an interest in rock music. They were songs that were mostly from the 60s, 70s and 80s such as The Beatles, The Who, Led Zeppelin, Aerosmith Metallica and Guns N' Roses. Simon has tried to keep track of which artists have made what songs and he would enjoy often quoting them in his conversations with other people. Rolling Stones and Queen were favorites of his to listen to and he still does to this day. Simon was into reading at a very young age. He got into the Harry Potter craze when it was at its peak and he was the kind of kid who would play around as a wizard when he was younger. This activity did end as he got older. Although, he is still a fan of the Harry Potter series and he will defend the series if anyone criticizes it in any way or matter. If anyone asks him; he would say that the Hogwarts house that he most identifies with is Ravenclaw and that his favorite character is Lupin. Due to his parents' influence he is into different books as well. He often reads non-fiction books with facts and information and he likes to practice and memorize what he had learned from those types of books. He tends to be a bit knowledgeable about miscellaneous things that he has stored in his memory from them. Personality-wise; Simon does tend to be somewhat arrogant and pedantic with his classmates and this was a negative trait that has been present from a young age. He would correct other students on how to do tasks, even if the advice was not necessary or even welcomed by those classmates. This makes Simon think that he's always in the right about whatever the topic is; even if he doesn't know much about it and even if he is wrong about it. He then propped himself to look as smart as possible; such as listing random facts unprovoked and using unnecessary big words. This makes him come off as obnoxious to most of his classmates who he has gotten into arguments with over schoolwork and similar matters. However, he does tries to be pleasant to most of his classmates. While he does have friends; he quickly gets angry if they don't agree with him on things he's sure he's right about. In school, he tends to get fairly decent grades, due to rigorously studying once again due to his parents' influence. Around 8th grade, Simon got into graphics and website design. It started with him just innocently fooling around with Photoshop and website coding with the help of his father. As he got older it developed into a serious interest. He is fascinated by making websites and designing them as a hobby. Naturally, he's made a few webpages in his spare time and he has made small, simple graphics using the computer. He is a bit of a “show-off” due to this and he likes showing off his skills. When he got into high school, he joined the swim team on a whim. He still does swimming due to having a genuine interest in it and often wants his teammates to win. He gets frustrated whenever there is a loss and he consistantly blames it on his team mates. He often trains himself to the point of exhaustion as he is very competitive about winning. Simon does show respect for his teammates who do in fact try to keep themselves trained in a more serious matter. Simon has been getting into baking. It started when he found a cookbook at a garage sale and he bought it as he wanted to learn from it. It soon resulted in him trying out the recipes out of curiosity. He is not particularly good at it and he will mess up the recipe for a variety of reasons. This means that very often he will ask for help with the food he is making. Simon is making plans to get a job in graphics design and web engineering when he's older. He is planning to move out to finish his education once he gets out of high school and to be away from his parents to be more independent. Advantages: He can be knowledgeable about many sujects due to his educational reading, he is fit and agile due to being on the swim team, he will try to offer others his assistance if they will accept it and he will try to encourage his friends to try to take on a difficult situation. Disadvantages: Simon tends to think he's smarter than he actually is and he has an arrogant attitude that could rub off of others the wrong way. He can get very argumentative with others that could make him disliked among his peers. He might not be able to get allies as he could try to get them to do things that they might not want to do if it is unneccassary. Original Profile: '''Simon Leroy (Virtua) '''Designated Number: Male Student No. 03 --- Designated Weapon: Sack of Thumbtacks Conclusion Mr. Leroy is like a good can of makes-its-own-gravy dog food: a smug prick complete with tacks to shove under his fingernails. The above biography is as written by Primrosette. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Evaluations Handled By: Primrosette Kills: 'None '''Killed By: 'Blaine Eno and Michael Crowe 'Collected Weapons: '''Sack of Thumbtacks (designated weapon), Katana (blade notched and tip broken off) (from Jeanette Buendia) '''Allies: 'Natali Greer, Tania Chell, Michael Crowe 'Enemies: 'Blaine Eno, Bunny Barlowe '''Mid-game Evaluation: '''Simon found Natali Greer in the showers area, drawn by the sound of her screaming. He attempted to calm her. After succeeding, he continued a somewhat clumsy 'nice guy' act, with the intention to feel out an alliance with her that could be possibly used to his advantage, since he recognized he'd need a kill and human shields for his singular goal of survival. He told her he'd not yet found his bag; she offered to help him look for it and he agreed. They were then found by Blaine Eno, who enthusiastically attacked them as they tried to leave. He scored a hit with his hammer on Natali's knee which sent her crashing against a wall. Simon charged Blaine on instinct, as he didn't want his ally dying yet. Simon tried to calm down Blaine, but that didn't work and Simon remained in danger, only barely dodging swings. Natali was slowly escaping; Simon yelled for her to run and she did. As he tried to follow, he tripped and landed by the bag that was his own. Blaine cracked one of Simon's legs with the hammer, trapping him. Simon began to negotiate, offering supplies, anything to keep himself alive. Blaine asked for the hat, bemusedly, then attacked again anyways. But Simon had bought the time to defend himself, and a well timed kick bought him the space to flee. Simon's leg had been damaged badly and he could only limp until his leg finally gave out, near the lake, rather close to the violent scene between Jeanette Buendia, Bunny Barlowe, Sophie McDowell, and Tania Chell. He found himself being held at gunpoint by Bunny who had drifted close. He was unimpressed with Bunny's threat or with the attempts at diffusing the situation by the other girls, and continued to make his own attempts at peacemaking while he contemplated the best way to take advantage of the situation. Suddenly the confrontation escalated to real violence, Jeanette throwing rocks at Bunny and Bunny shooting back with her gun. Simon wished to flee, but with his busted leg could only watch as Jeanette was hit but beat back Bunny and escaped with Sophie, leaving himself and Tania. He ran to recover Jeanette's abandoned supplies and to calm Tania. However, Bunny refused to lose, continuing to threaten them for supplies. Simon interposed himself between Tania and Bunny, trying to call Bunny's bluff and very unsure as to why he was doing that with his own life as collateral. His efforts were for naught anyway, as Tania's desperation to believe that Bunny had good intentions allowed Bunny to turn her suspicions against Simon. Disgusted, he abandoned Tania as a lost cause and went on his way before the situation could escalate again. He hobbled on his leg for a while, looking for supplies or shelter. All he found was the sound of crying in the warehouse. He investigated, sniffing out a possible kill, but only found a mutilated Michael Crowe. Simon offered a mercy kill, an offer he quickly retracted when Michael made it clear he was still alive and kicking. Michael began to yell at Simon to free him, attracting the person who'd mutilated him in the first place, Blaine. Simon was bemused to see Blaine was behind this as well, and despite Blaine's attempts to turn Simon against Michael, Simon had a personal vendetta. He fought Blaine, despite that meaning he was risking his life yet again. Michael confirmed that Blaine's gun was an empty threat, and Simon charged, scoring several nasty wounds in the neck and chest. But Blaine fought back like a trapped animal, scoring a good kick to Simon's weak leg. They were on the ground now, and Blaine had the sword, driving it into Simon's stomach. Michael freed himself, taking over the fight while Simon lay on the ground in agony, dying. Michael returned triumphant, but it was far too late. All Michael could do was honor Simon's last request, to bring Simon outside and help end it. They spoke a bit as Simon bled out, Simon taking his last moments to say his final words and encourage Michael to live on and fight. '''Post-Game Evaluation: '''An important lesson for all of our lovely participants to learn: even temporary alliances will only be as strong as your weakest link. Unfortunately for Mr. Leroy he was across the board that very weakest link. '''Memorable Quotes: ''"Just be careful and take care of yourself, Tania. (...) Good luck, Bunny. You're going to need it."'' -- His final words to the two who rejected him and foiled his plans. Other/Trivia Threads Below is a list of threads that contain Simon, in chronological order. Pregame: *Unstoppable Force, Immovable Object Second Chances V2: *Oh Man, Not THIS Again? *Princess Aquapussy *Surgeon Simulator 2017 (Content Warning) Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in Second Chances or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Simon Leroy. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! Category:Characters Category:Second Chances Characters Category:Second Chances